


Bite

by yellowpandas4



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blue - Freeform, Bottom Louis, Daddy Edward, Daddy Harry, Dark Harry, Dominant Edward, Double Penetration, First Time, Gay Sex, Human Louis, Human Niall, Lactation Kink, Light Dom/sub, Louis in Lace, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Bond, Mpreg Louis, Multi, Paranormal, Possessive Harry, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Edward, Top Harry, True Mates, University Student Louis, University Student Niall, Vampire Edward, Vampire Harry, Vampire Liam, Vampire Zayn kinda, dark edward, flower - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpandas4/pseuds/yellowpandas4
Summary: "your sickening desire"


  there's beauty in blood and ugliness in art


  

Louis knew that going out that night just didn't feel right, he knew about what was being said in the news, and he knew about the disappearances happening in his city. He just didn't think anything would happen to him.





	1. Introduction

_"Kiss me on the mouth and set me free"_

_In the heat of the moment. When the unknown bodies grind on your hips, and the bass is loud enough to shake your heart, and the poison has gone to your head, and a blind eye is taken towards to the active bodies hidden in corners. When the flashing lights blind your vision and the vibrations of the floor beneath numb your body. When the poison touches your tongue and your eyes dilate, letting bodies pull and grab at you with an area of lust surrounding their being._

_The sensual feeling of being wanted, or wanting overtaking you. Pleasure buzzing through your body, only to look up, and spot dark pearl eyes starting at you, observing you, wanting you. The world freezes and the toxic suddenly leaves your body. You should look away and leave, quickly and silently. Although, it is, you don't. The temptation spurs through your mind and body. Disobeying the command to stand short with the demon thoughts swimming in your brain. So you leave. Taking a walk down easy street, pushing your luck and putting yourself at ease. You take a drag of disease and glance at the shining soulless beauties in the air. You inhale, than blindly walk into the deapts of dark Green._


	2. Chapter 1

_"I think it's fascinating. The first time I saw you it wasn't an 'oh he's cute'. It was more of an 'oh damn I've been shot'."_  
-Morge

***THIRD POV***

Louis had woken up later than he usually would, his alarm reading 07h24 having not being set the night before,having him look at the time in confusion for a second before getting up in point 2 seconds and frantically running into his bathroom, wide awake and getting ready for his 07h45 English lecture. Grabbing a towel that lays hanging off the door frame of Louis closet door Louis strips out of his clothing, throwing them in the hamper while grabbing his tooth brush and hoping into the shower, where the water hits your like a cold rain before heating up and soothing his once panicked mind. Wiping the grime from the day prior, Louis washes his hair, soap falling into his hair when he hears his 07h37 alarm go off causing him to panic, while brushing his teeth with his vibrating tooth brush.

Turning off the shower faucent in a record of his five minute shower, Louis places his toothbrush and toothpaste on the bathroom counter, he quickly towel dries his hair while wiping his body down with another towel before running into his room, opening his drawer and pulling his black briefs up his legs. Slathering a handful on gel onto his palm Louis puts his hair in a messy quiff, wiping his han on the towel he once used before throwing it in the direction of the bathroom.

His shining blue eyes filled with panic and terror scan his once clean room for anything to wear. Grabbing a dark blue sweater with the schools logo in the middle next to his bed he pulls his over his head, making his quiff look even messier, after it had passed the smell check. Grabbing a random pair of black jeans he scans them for stains before slipping them on - after hopping around for a minute or too because of his big bum - his pulls on his black chucks before running out of the shared campus apartment, grabbing a granola bar his roommate Niall probably left out for him.

Blindly locking the door the short boy runs out of the apartment complex and across the empty street and through campus. Bumping into more than a few people and muttering quiet apologies 5 minutes before class starts.

Louis finally makes his destination, slipping into his classroom panting as though he ran a marathon, before walking up the steep stairs and sitting in the back row of the wide navy blue university classroom. Half of the class already being seated, chatting among their friends, texting or looking over their notes. He takes a deep breath before pulling out his laptop and phone charger before charging the dead device, the professor walks through the door seconds after his phone had vibrated, telling him class had started since they didn't have bells for university.

The middle aged professor places his belongings on the desk, his brief case on the ground next to his chair. The class soon falls silent as the professor coughs, looking up from his unorganized and crumpled papers as he leans against is desk, a unamused expression on his face.

"You're doing an essay, due in two days time, on any on of the worlds deceased authours, writers or poets from the early 1700s to late 1950s. It must be three pages with size 11 font and to be handed in online at midnight or earlier. This assignment will count for 16% of your grade and so I'll give you the next hour to start your research. Make sure you read it over more than thrice. Every three grammatical and/or punctual mistake takes one percent off of your grade. Take out your laptops and start looking for who you're writing about while I figure out my life." Professor says in a booming voice before going back to the stack of unorganized papers scattered along his desk, muting the students from his world.

Louis opens his Macbook Air before looking through pages on Google of Edgar Allen Poe's life history. Opening Microsoft Word that he had installed before the semester started, and writes notes as to every important and/or interesting about the exterminated life. Though it only feel like 10 minutes, Edgar's life held a lot of mystery that had intrigued Louis, the professor calls it time. The 120 minutes of English Literature done, as students leave the room as soon as possible so that they could get something from to eat/drink before their next lecture started. Louis packs up his stuff in no hurry, and starts walking towards his apartment to get some sleep before his 03h00 lecture, having it only being 09h49

After making it through the empty University courters Louis walks through campus with his headphones in, Wild Ones by You Me At Six playing through his spotify playlist, humming along to the chorus when he phone vibrate in his bum pocket, almost getting a giggle to escape him at the ticklish feeling. Louis pulls out his phone out of his pocket and looks down at his 5s - a iPhone 6 being too big for his small hands - to see a text from his roommate Niall asking if he would bring Chinese on his way back from his lecture. Louis nods than types a replay saying that he would, since he would like some lemon chicken right now, fixing his backpack, he starts his journey walk to the opposite side of his Campus where all the fast food and restaurants are located.

The featherd haired boy walks with a huff when the wind picks up. Causing him to pull his hood up and pulling the strings so it squeezes around his face, making him look even more innocent to a bystanders persprctive, when he feels himself walk into a living wall, almost dropping his phone but saving it from damage and himself from a heart attack, but falling backwards on his mission to save his silver phone.

Louis can feels himself falling. The air around him stills as he feels a flash course through his body, a high pitched sqeeck leaving his lips, waiting for the impact of the cold hard cement against his fragile body. Though he doesn't feel the cold hard ground, he feels a cold warm body, holding him close, hiding Louis' face in his chest as tears well up into the smallers eyes before he blinks them away. After a minute or so Louis looks up, a heat coursing through his cheeks remembering the embarrassing sound that had left his lips minutes prior, to apologize. Though his voice faulters as he sees a perfectly scultpured jaw line right above his head, dark, almost black, green orbs staring at him and a brown scarf holding up the strangers dark curly hair.

The man was taller than Louis, dressed in all black with a leather jacker draped over his shoulders to keep him warm and birth brown boots on his big feet. Louis could feel the mans hands cover almost his whole waist as the strager looks down at him with an unreadable expression, causing goosebumps and a cherry red blush coating Louis' checks almost like clockwork.

"I-I'm s-so, so sorry! I did-didn't mean to! I'll watch where I'm g-going next time! I swear oh my!" Louis stutters after finding his voice. Looking up fully at the green eyed beauty who just watches Louis with a concentrated look in his eyes and a slight frown, creating a crease on his eyebrows. It looked almost like he was analysing Louis, looking for something in the dainty small boy. After some minutes of Louis frantically apologizing, not knowing curly wasn't paying close attention, the stranger had snapped out of his trans, squeezing Louis hips, where his handa had been, than nodding, walking away without uttering a word to a confused Louis who holds a slight frown, a whine almost escaping his lips at the coldness that hit him when the stranger had left, which makes his cheeks turn a deeper shade of red with his awkward thoughts.

With heat still illuminating Louis' cheeks, he make his way across campus into the Chinese restaurant. Ode To Sleep by Twenty One Pilots blasting in his ears as the smell of spicey chicken and noodles filling up his senses. Louis orders Niall's menu, remembering it almost as well as his birthday, and his food before standing off in the side waiting for his food to be done. After getting his food, Louis thanks the man working behind the counter, before leaving the beautifully smelt restaurant and making his way towards his apartment.

Taking a 10 minute walk back to the middle class apartment building. Opening the glass screen he unlocks the apartment complex door before making his way up the stairs to the 3rd floor, since the elevator was full with other students who look like they're about to pass out and a couple who look like their close are about to come off any second.

Making his way to his floor, Louis walks to the end of the hall and unlocks his foor after many tries. Walking in the flat he can see that Niallhas organized this mornings mess and opened the blinds making the brown and white apqrtment look light, after dropping his keys in the bowl he hears Niall offkey singing You're So Beautiful from the show Empire playing throughout the flat as he catching up on his new favourite show.

"Honey, I'm home!" Louis calls out with a singsong voice, taking off his shoes and dropping his bag next to the door. Immediately his blue eyed friend pauses his show, hearing the padding of feet against the hardwood floor, Niall than proceeds to attack Louis with a hug, having not seen him since mid day yesterday and a kiss smack on the lips before grabbing the bag full of food and running into the kitchen to fill their plates.

Niall has been Louis' best friend for as long as he would want to remeber. They both attended the same middle school together, becoming fast friends in the 7th grade over a science project and have been together every since. Niall is like Louis' brother, he couldn't imagine life without his best friend who worry's over him more than his mother could ever. They're one half of a whole.

Louis sighs before following his friend into the kitchen to eat a little before taking a nap. Upon entering the kitchen he see's his best friends face stuffed with rice as he gives Louis a foodfilled smile. Louis shakes his head before opening the medium sized fridge, grabbing himself and his roommate a water bottle and joining said friend at the table, hoping to get itus and fall asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow before going to his next lecture.

"I lofe yhu mahn" Niall says, his mouth full of lo mein before giving his best friend a messy smile and continue eating. After swollowing Niall looks up at Louis and asks "Why'd you take so long?" While grabbing his hand and interlocking their figures from across the table. Niall and Louis are not and could never be in a relationship, they've always been touchy with each other and their friends since the first week of their friendship, old habits die hard.

"I stood behind to ask the professor a question about our essay." Lou says, which was not lie, he really did stay behind to ask about what he would wants to see in his essay. Niall nods and proceeds to eat his food as though its going to run away, nothing but the sounds of Niall's obnoxious chewing - he's trying to get back to his show as soon as possible - and forks touching the plate.

10 minutes of Louis eating he finally finishes his plate before walking over to the sink and quickly wash and rinsing it before walking to the living room, looking at the screen and seeing Luscious and Cookie fighting about something again, than kissing Niall on the head telling him that he'd be asleep for another four hours and to wake him up violently if he is not up before 02h00.

Niall nods his head and plants a kiss on his stomach from his sitting position and wishes him horrible nightmares, earning a slap and eyeroll from Louis which causes him to laugh obnoxiously loud. Louis yawns while dragging his feet into his room with another yawn when he sees his bed. He closes the door before stripping out of his cloths, itus hitting him hard as he lye on bed with nothing but his briefs, already putting phone and laptop in the charger before closing his eyes. Getting comfortable on his bed takes a few minutes, but soon his eyelids start blinking heavily. He's falling into his personal wonderland. Dreaming of the unfamiliar, familiar dark green eyes and a shining bloody knife.

***UNKOWN POV***

He's _mine._


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG I cannot believe how many reads I have gotten in just over a week! When this was posted on wattpad (still is) it got like 100 reads after a month with hella promotion! I've had this story up for almost a year on wp but stopped writing after getting no reads or comments but you guys on ao3 are so much more nicer and active it makes me want to cry tears of blood and write non stop!!!!!!! bless u all rlly *insert blue heart emoji*
> 
> PS. All chapters being posted are not going to be edited because im copying and pasting from wattpad trying to catch you all up,

" _Dreamers_ _only_ _have_ _one_ _owner_ _at_ _a_ _time_ _._ _That's_ _why_ _dreamers_ _are_ _lonely_ _._ _"_  
_-_ _Erma_ _Bomeback_

 ***** **LOUIS** **POV** *****

I woke up at 13h45, turning off my 14h00 alarm I lie in bed for a couple minutes, stretching out my legs with a inhumane sound before walking into my bathroom, staring blindly at my reflection, sleep evident in my flushed face and sleepy eyes, swaying side to side from my tiredness while rubbing my eye with my fist, getting the sleep out of it.

Pulling out my vibrating toothbrush from behind the mirror I brush my teeth and tongue, not really doing it myself just guiding the brush. Then washing my face with unscented, un-foamy soap and placing that on my face for 30 seconds before rinsing it with warm water. I pat down my face with my face towel before walking out of my bathroom and bedroom and into the living room, seeing Niall still watching Empire.

"You survive of this show Nini" I say, walking over and sitting next to him, lying my body over his as he gives me a dirty look, which hides his smile he thought I couldn't see.

"So?" He asks, grabbing me from my disgustingly big hips and pulling me onto his lap --although he's only taller than me by two inches, and lying down himself sideways on the couch, making me the little spoon as he tangles his legs with mine and places his arm under my head. "This show is amazing and Andre is my baby's daddy" he says, before kissing my back of my neck and making me watch the last 10 minutes of his show.

Once the episode is over and I'm free to go, I start getting ready for my Ancient History course. Grabbing my backpack, that still lies on the ground, taking out my English notebook and replacing it with my History notebook and textbook with of course my laptop and phone charger.

Walking into my lavender room I grab my discarded blue sweater and a different pair of black jeans. Sliding in my black all stars, I walk into our shared kitchen, checking the time and seeing that its now 02h20. Grabbing a fork from the drawer next to the sink I starts eating the chicken and noodles from the container I had just taken out of the fridge cold, whike scrolling through tumblr and reblogging everything that matches my theme.

Closing the container when my phone reads that its 14h34, I placing the fork in the sink with a shouted bye to my Niall. I walk out of the apartment and down the doors, pulling my hood up because the wind is still there , I cross the street at the light instead of mindlessly j-walking and risking getting a ticket, like I had done earlier this morning.

Pressing the button to change the road sign I could backwards from 30. It only takes 30 seconds for the light to change. Other uni students quickly run up to the light with coffees in their hand, headphones in their ears or phones out, waiting for the walking white pixilated man to appear on the screen across the road, indicating our crossing.

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_0_

The turning arrow flashes before a row of cars start turning, and soon I'm crossing the street to the building across. Walking towards the west wing of the University, I find myself captured between many bodies, people pushing and running towards the city buses, trying to make the crosswalk before the number changes, or towards their next class. I, doing the latter 

I walk into my Ancient History class and take a seat in the back of the wide navy room. Deaf Havana's "Little White Lies" playing in my ears as I get out my Mac Book on the table in front of me and my Phone next to it on silent. There is five more minutes until class starts with 60% of the class already here. I open word and start looking over my last history notes I had typed out from out last class.

Four minutes later, although it only felt like a couple seconds, my phone vibrates with my classroom alarm telling me I made it on time. Seconds later the female professor walks though the door with nothing but her laptop and purse, much more organized than my Literature professor, before placing it on the desk.

"So class!" She starts off with a clap and a smile, making everyone turn their attention to her. "Today we'll be doi-" she continues, but stops as the door opens with a loud creek, I turn my head and look down past all the heads and immediately see a beautiful face of a brown man. Black hair pulled up into and impressive quiff and a leather jacket thrown over his arms. Black on black colour scheme with brown boots.

The honey eyed mysterious man ignores all the stares and walks up the podium steps, until he reaches the back row. Not the back row on the other side where it is completely empty, no, he had chosen the one where it was occupied by one person, being me, and decided to sit a seat over next to me.

"Yes! I forgot to mention" Professor starts once again, as though we haven't been interrupted seconds prior. "In this specific unit, you are being started off with an assignment." No one dares to moan out their displeasure "It is a partnered project! I wasn't going to assign this, however now that we have an even number this will go on!"

She smiles, patting down her dark blue pencil skirt, taking a seat in her desk and opening her laptop. The class is quiet while she does, whatever she's doing.

I look down at my notes on my screen, trying to remember everything from last weeks class, though it is hard when you feel someone staring at you like prey, but manage to remember most of what I've typed out --which was almost every word she said, because who's trying to fail at life? Not me.

Five minutes later Professor stands up and claps her hands to get all of our attention, and suddenly the class goes quiet from the light chatter that was flowing throughout the classroom.

"After class I'll send an email to everyone of you, naming your partner, what your assignment will be on, and what part of that specific topic you're given you must do. This project _will_ take up half of your grade for it is the biggest and only one you'll do this trimester. I trust you all to get higher than average and to be handed in a months time from the 13th. If its not in my hand in folder by midnight or earlier your mark will be deducted by days late." Professor says, the most serious she's been since the semester started two weeks ago.

She then goes on to explain more about the assignment. The basics, like how many pages need to be done, a visual representation done in PowerPoint, and the sites we're allowed to look at to make it easier. "Now this is the high school basic shit you've done. Just more advanced. I do believe you've all taken and passed grade 10 History and grade 11 world history, yes? If you have then most of the things you will be looking at will be somewhere in your notes, however a sentence can be explained in more details from what they were in those notes." She says brightly , before pausing and deflating.

She's so brand new.

"Actually, don't look through those notes, I lied they'll be no use for this assignment, you've all probably burnt them already." Professor says, mumbling to herself at the end, a thinking look taking over her features. "Yeah." She mumbles, looking up at us.

I grab my bag from the table next to me and pull out my notebook. I always have this notebook on me and constantly doodle in it, though I can't draw for my life, and write on the front page in bold pencil _**'**_ _ **DON'T**_ _ **FORGET**_ _ **TO**_ _ **START**_ _ **ASSIGNMENT**_ _ **FOR**_ _ **W**_ _ **.**_ _ **H OR**_ _ **YOULL**_ _ **FAIL AT LIFE**_ _ **'**_ before looking up and blindly closing the book.

"Yeah, don't look at them, but visit the sites I'll send to your email." She continues, moving sitting on her desk with her legs crossed and hair in a tight black bun; a stinging, almost burning feeling on my hand makes me look down, only to see blood dripping onto the table from a paper cut on my pointer finger.

I mumble a curse as I place my finger in my mouth, hoping to stop the bleeding quicker, while looking up at the professor who's still speaking.

"Make sure you don--" she starts, but pauses and inhales, closing her eyes with her hand on her stomach before looking up a few minutes later with dilated eyes a beautifully hidden false smile. "Sorry, my stomach decided to mess with me for a second. But as I was saying, make sure you start as soon as possible because I'm tired of seeing some of your faces -  _Greg -_  for a second time." She announced. Staring at Greg Lèporf, a senior in a junior class for never showing up and failing the exam with a 65%. Being forced to retake this class to pass his major.

She finished her lecture with telling us how she's excited for this assignment and to start as soon as possible once we get the names.

Looking down at my phone, the time reads 16h00 on the dot. The students start to pack up their belongings as the teacher wishes us a goodbye and quickly rushed out of the room with her equipment.

By the time I have my laptop in the bag I'm the last one to leave. The dark beautiful boy that was in every single part of my bubble, leaving seconds prior with a fag and lighter in his hand.

Walking out of the room and out of campus I listen to All The Boys by Panic! straight to mine and Nialls meet up place. _Sugars_ _Café_ where we go to everyday since we started University two years back. After my classes end and when his second lecture starts, we come to this café to chill for a second without stress.

We may meet up during my break from first to second but that's usually spent with us sleeping or watching Empire in Niall's case.

Turning the corner to the street where Café is located someone rushes past me, almost causing me to fall and break my phone once again today, before running off without an apology. I shake my head before continuing short distanced walk towards the café.

Walking into the brown and pale pink café a little bell at the too of the door chimes, announcing people of my entering, a few heads turning for a second before going back to whatever they we're doing to begin with.

Pulling my hood down I immediately spot familiar false blonds hair sticking up in all directions from the wind and deep brown roots on show, sitting a booth with his iPhone in front of him, most likely texting his mother. They have this type of relationship that everybody wants with their parents, although most parents are paranoid and don't let their kids do anything, Niall's mother Maura would allow him to do anything as long as he doesn't die or get arrested. She's like my second mother.

Pulling my hood down I take mma deep breath of the fresh smell of coffee and biscuits that have been made. Walking towards Niall I slide in the opposite side of the booth from him.

"Hello sunshine" I greet with a grin placing my bag on the empty space beside me leaning against the wall while I pull my headphones out and put them in my bag with only my phone in front of me on the table.

"Hello boo!" He greets with an adorable smile that could make angels blind from the bright light. "How has your day been so far? Actually learn something today or did you just write notes on everything to force yourself to remember later?" Niall asks me, a smirk gracing his thin lips and he puts his phone down, already knowing that I just wrote down notes. Yet I still went along with it.

"You know, I actually did pay attention this time, she even asked me to stay behind to show her gratitude for paying full attention if you know what I'm saying" I replay wiggling my eyebrows up and down suggestively in an obvious sarcastic tone, lady parts make me cringe and cry as everybody already knows.

"What about you my beautiful brunette prince? Get laid in the bathrooms like you hoped?" I ask, amusement shining in my eyes as a loud snort emerges from my bisexual friend.

"As the great king, father to my offspring, Jermaine Lamarr Cole once said, _'_ _Haven't_ _been_ _in_ _pussy_ _since_ _the_ _day_ _I_ _came_ _out_ _one'_ _._ That one line changed my life forever young god" He says, with a horrible American accent as he try's to repeat Jermaine's lyric.

"Baby" I say, reaching for his slightly bigger hands across the table and look directly into his eyes "That's a dollar in the swear jar. Don't do that to yourself ever again" I finish as I pat his hands, that were held in mine, and lean back in my seat, a waitress who was walking around, placed our usual orders in front of us and walking away with a smile.

We're one of those customers.

With a mumbled thank you to the already descending waitress, Niall and I fall into a comfortable silence, too occupied by our thoughts and our drinks to really say anything.

Somewhere in the middle of our quiet time, I force myself back into reality, making my brain work and look up when the bell chimes.

My eyes connect with honey brown eyes before I look down at my phone when a email notification pops up, most likely my History Professor, I slide away the notification and go onto my computer to read the email.

 **_To: Louis W._ ** **_Tomlinson_ **  
**_Sent: Tuesday 09|22|15_ **

_Your partner is_ _Richard_ _Cohen_ _._ _You_ _will_ _be_ _doing_ _the_ _History_ _of_ _the_ _Russian_ _Sleep_ _Experiment_ _. It_ _is_ _a_ _creepy_ _subject_ _,_ _but_ _it_ _is_ _nothing_ _you_ _cannot_ _handle_ _._

 _One_ _of_ _you_ _will_ _find_ _the_ _facts_ _,_ _why_ _it_ _came_ _to_ _place_ _,_ _where_ _it_ _took_ _place_ _,_ _who_ _was_ _the_ _creator_ _of_ _the_ _project_ _,_ _the_ _victims_ _,_ _and_ _if_ _the_ _project_ _was_ _real_ _etc_ _,._

 _Another_ _will_ _find_ _the_ _results_ _,_ _what_ _happened_ _,_ _how_ _did_ _the_ _victims_ _react_ _,_ _how_ _did_ _they_ _go_ _about_ _it_ _if_ _the_ _experiment_ _is_ _real_ _or_ _not_ _. Sadly_ _videos_ _,_ _pictures_ _and_ _audios_ _if_ _there_ _is_ _any_ _need_ _to_ _be_ _brought_ _into_ _place_ _for_ _a_ _higher_ _mark_ _._

 _This_ _experiment_ _is_ _well_ _known_ _and_ _is_ _a_ _part_ _of_ _our_ _history_ _and_ _needs_ _to_ _be_ _explained_ _more_ _so_ _it_ _was_ _thrown_ _into_ _here_ _last_ _minute_ _._ _Start_ _as_ _soon_ _as_ _possible_ _._

 **_From_ ** _:_ **_Professor,_ ** **_Hailey_ ** **_Q_ ** **_._ ** **_Saunders_ **  
**_Location_ ** **_:_ ** **_University_ ** **_Of_ ** **_Manchester_  ** ** _._ **

I close my email with a sigh and look at Niall from across me as he leans over the table scrolling through his phone with his drink sitting comfortably in his hand.

Just as I open my mouth to start a conversation with Niall, the bell to the café chimes again. Only for me to see a receding figure walking out of the shop and into the busy street.

I jump in my seat, ready to stand, yell or run out of the shop to tell him to come back out of the street, only to not see him.

Almost like he disappeared in the middle of the street. I blink hard, and fist my eye a little before looking out of the window on the other side of the shop behind Niall and still see nothing.

Niall looks up from his coffee and stares at me with a cute frown, where worry lines appear on his forehead and his mouth stuffed with a bagel.

"I'm good" I say, answering his silent question that appeared all over his face asking if I was okay.

 ***** **THRID** **POV** *****

When Louis and Niall had walked out of the Café ten minutes later, separating in the middle of the sidewalk with a brief kiss. Niall going to his Law lecture and Louis going home to sleep for the next five hours.

None of the two boys noticed the two dark men sitting in their black SUV, subway in hard but suspended mid air when they had seen the kiss take place.

Honey brown and emerald green turning dark with anger. Pupils dilated and losing its color turning them into heir original shining red around the core for only a minute before flashing back just as quickly to their dark hard eyes.

Louis crosses the street just as the dark eyed boys pull off of the curb, their food placed in their bags as they speed off behind the clueless blue eyes boy after he crosses.

Louis walks up the stairs of his apartment building, once again skipping the elevator in fear that it will get stuck with all the people piled into it, and walking down the big white and brown  hall into his apartment.

Repeating the actions from earlier on in the day Louis locks the door, places his key in the key bowl in next to the door before dropping his bag and taking off his cloths as he walks towards his bedroom.

Not having enough sleep to satisfy him louis falls under the covers of his room that is located straight down the hall of the door, and falling asleep with the blankets barley covering his hips and room door opened.

++++++

Waking up to the sound of Niall walking into his room, after loudly closing the home door. Louis --already knowing what's about to happen, moves over to the other side of his bed to allow the now half naked blond into his bed to be cuddled.

Niall falls into bed to be the big spoon to Louis, turning on his tv on the night stan and going onto Shomi to continue his Empire episode. Louis falls back asleep to the sound of Cookie yelling at Hakeem while Niall's leg shakes the bed as he watches.

Opening his eyes Louis finds Niall still watching empire. Food falling into his thoughts as he turns around in Niall's arms to bury his face in his chest, nuzzling into the warmth it gives him while Niall rubs his back slowly.

" 'M hung'y" He says, words caught by Niall's chest as he throws his right arm over Nialls torso and fits his me in between Nialls while pouting up at him.

" We'll order in okay?" Niall mumbles, eyes looking down at an extremely cuddly and adorable Louis, before looking back up at Empire.

"Kay" Louis mumbles, closing his eyes once more, his mouth open as soft snores sound through the room as Louis sleeps innocently against the laters chest. Not knowing of how much his life would change this following year, as he dreams of a beautiful world with beautiful people.


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter deleted like 16 times and i gave up but then i was like it okay nvm ill redo lol but im sorry i realized it just didnt like that i used emojis (i struggled to add emojis but it was dissing so no emojis, just know that niall has a bear emoji next to his name and used a crying face in the text l0l soz im such a mess its not even funny but thanks for still reading this story it makes me so happy. && Sorry for going missing for a month but we were preparing for exams and i had a lot of assignments that took up a lot of my time it wasnt even funny, but my marks are up and its winter break so expect updates. &&&&&& THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT I SORRY I WILL ONE DAY MAKE A 50 PAGED CHAPTER BC I FEEL BAD
> 
> ps. RIP johannah we miss you so much, you will forever be in our hearts.

_"You're one of a kind and no one understands"_

_-Melanie Martinez_

 

 ***** **THIRD** **POV** *****

Waking up the second following Friday Louis wakes up to complete darkness. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes Louis turns his head and seeing his alarm read 06h28. Louis had woken up almost 30 minutes earlier than his alarm. With a tired sigh and a lazy in-bed stretch Louis turns off his alarms and gets up to start his day early.

After bathing and brushing his teeth Louis puts on a plain black hoodie with a white stripped shirt underneath, black jeans and dirty red converse -only to add colour- before looking at his alarm clock and seeing the alarm now reading 06h49.

Upon entering the dark kitchen Louis makes some eggs -because he actually has time and has never experienced this before- with coffee with almost a small cup full of cream and two spoons of sugar. Holding the plate in one hand, his coffee in the other and ketchup under his arm Louis places the items on the living room dark brown table while watching the news and eating his breakfast.

Niall soon walks out of his room with bed hair while scratching his shirtless stomach with a yawn. He sways while walking to the kitchen before stopping by the living room and staring at Louis' plate then back at Louis with a pout.

"Are you not feeding me?" Niall asks with a pout, walking over to the couch to sit on Louis' lap.

"Mo" Louis says, his mouth filled with moist eggs and bread, his response causing Niall to pout more "I do't like whu" he finishes, pushing Niall off his lap and giggling into his hand when Niall pouts up at him from the floor.

Niall stands with a smile at Louis' giggle and walks into the kitchen to get a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch before sitting next to Louis and changing the channel to Arthur. Not admitting his fondness over his best friend.

"Wha-" Louis starts, almost choking on his eggs before taking a sip of his coffee and turning to look at Niall with wide eyes "What are you doing? Some serious stuff was happening on the news Nigel" he says with a pout, his voice getting higher, almost making him look like a sad kitten.

"Yeah, but Arthur" Niall responds, pointing at the TV with his spoon.

"Are yo- why do you do this anyways? Do you still have a crush on DW or something?" Louis asks. Watching Nialls cheeks turn red at the mention of his five year old self's cartoon crush.

"Mcxcus- How could you say that to me?" Niall asks, not waiting for a reply turning the volume up so he can't hear Louis, causing him to giggle and kiss his best friends cheek before watching the children's cartoon and finishing his eggs.

-

Sitting in his second and final lecture of the day, Louis looks down at the doodled drawings on his paper. Today hadn't been an eventful day at all. They had started searching stuff about their History first and final project today -Louis won't admit that the project he was assigned scared him- and at 14h30 he's going to meet his partner in the campus Library or in front of the class so that they could get the project done ass soon as possible.

Yawning, Louis looks down at his laptop screen which reads 13h50, ten minutes of class left to go, and a text from Niall on his laptop screen.

 _ **From**_ _ **:**_ NiNiBear

 _**The** _ _**bus** _ _**iz** _ _**15** _ _**min** _ _**late** _ _** & ** _ _**all** _ _**i** _ _**wanna** _ _**do** _ _**iz** _ _**go** _ _**2** _ _**the** _ **_libarry_ **

_**[** _ _**October** _ _**5, 2015.** _ _**Sent** _ _**: 13h45]** _

Louis wonders how Niall got accepted into Collage with the way he writes, but dismisses the thought and replies with a 'sorry bub' before packing up his stuff, and getting ready to leave the class.

Walking down the room stairs from the top Louis walks out and meets his Partner -Richard- standing outside the class waiting for him so they could start.

Richard was a tall Scottish man, who moved down here for school. He had soft looking brown hair, dark eyes, tattoos and was around 6"2 and 21.

Richard grins down at Louis, watching his checks involuntarily turn pink at his smirk. Knowing that he's not exactly hard on the eyes you know.

"Ready?" He asks, his accent coming out thick, as he starts walking towards the Library after Louis replies with a 'yes'

"What'd you like to look at in this particular project Louis?" Richard asks as we walk outside, the coloured leaves flowing around on the ground from the winds.

"I'd like to do the research. I-if that's okay with you though! I just won't be handle to look at the pictures associating"

"Okay" he replied, and we continued on our way.

Making our way into the almost vacant library, Louis looks up at Richard and Richard gives him a nod. With a nod returned back they both get to work.

Louis starts googling the stories and videos involving his part of the project. After absentmindlessly scrolling, he finds a video of someone explaining the Russian Experiment on YouTube, an account that goes by the name 'Top5s' and decides to watch that.

Trying not to cringe because of the video -which made him want to cry because of the pictures- he continues to write everything he found out from the video and other websites he's found and has almost three pages of jot notes written in his notebook.

 _"_ _The_ _public_ _library_ _is_ _closing_ _in_ _20_ _minutes_ _,_ _please_ _pack_ _your_ _stuff_ _and_ _check_ _our_ _your_ _books_ _"_ Louis hears from the lady in the front through the speakers, looking down at his phone that was on the table he sees that the time reads _21h40_ and that he has 4 miss calls from Niall and 20 text messages.

Packing up his stuff he realized that Richard had left, and it looks like he's been gone for a while. _Thanks_ he thinks before walking out of the library with all of his belongings.

Making his way out Louis can feel something on his back, like little spider bites at his head which makes him immediately turn around. Only to find the source of his uneasiness. Louis finds nothing. With a shurg and waving a goodbye to the librarian from outside the glass door Louis calls Niall on the street directly in front of the library.

" _Wher_ e have you been?" Niall asks when he picks up on the second ring. Starting the microwave at one minute to warm up his pizza pocket.

"At the library, my partner was a meanie and left without telling me" Louis pouts, speed walking towards the bus stop -which had his bus just sitting there- and getting out his student bus pass.

"Why 's he bein' lik 'his?" Is all Niall asks, sounding muffled so he's probably eating something.

"I don't know Ni-" he says as she shows the bus driver his bus pass and walking to a seat in the way back of the bus in the left corner "- I didn't want to bus yenno? At the beginning he said his friend is picking him up, and I don't like busses" he continues as the bus goes into motion and starts going down his route home.

"I understand, nobody likes taking the bus, especially in the dark. Are you close to home? I'll unlock the door" Niall says, getting up from the couch to put his plate of pizza pocket insides into the sink to wash later, and grab a bottle of Spite from the refrigerator.

Louis pulls the yellow chord that runs along the side of the bus, when he sees his stop coming close, indicating his bus driver to stop. "Yeah, I'm outside" he says while waving to the bus driver and running straight up to the apartment building.

 _Why_ _do_ _I_ _feel_ _like_ _this_ _?_ Louis thinks walking out of the cold spring air and into the apartment building and straight up the stairs.

Louis can still feel the spider bites, making him uncomfortable in more ways than one, but still _cannot_ find the source.

Making his way up to his apartment door, he walks in and immediately finds Niall, unsurprisingly, screaming lyrics at his face before he could even take off his shoes.

"LOUIS-LOUIS-LOUIS SLUGGER WITH THE HITS. KNOCK 'EM OUT THE PARK, NOW I'M KNOCKING DOWN YOU-" He yells. Bryson Tiller blasting though our speakers while Niall violently trap dances _At_ _least_ _its_ _the_ _line_ _where_ _my_ _name_ _is_ _involved_ Louis thinks

Dropping his bag on the floor next to the door and dropping his unused key in the bowl, Louis takes off his shoes and makes his way towards the kitchen to warm up a pizza pocket that has been his craving since he walked through the door and had the scent become apart of their air.

Waiting for the pocket to warm up Louis feels Niall come up from behind him, the volume now playing softly throughout the house, and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Hello my baby piglet" Niall greets while rocking them side to side

"Hello my grown pig?-" Louis sort of asks "- is that how it works or do I have to be creative?" He asks, taking his hot pizza pocket out of the microwave and moving away from his blue eyed friend so he could grab the ketchup -don't knock it till you try it

"You're suppose to make it- SO GIVE ME ALL OF YOU IN EXCHANGE FOR ME! FOR ME" Niall starts, singing the next song that came on while they were speaking "MAYBE IM LOWKEY FEELIN' YOU DONT BE CYNICAL" Niall screams while returning to his dancing mid sentence. Cool.

Walking over to the speaker Louis take Niall's phone out of the aux and place it on the table, stopping the music and getting Niall's attention immediately as he looks at Lou with a pout.

"What are you doing? Brysons my baby" He pouts, walking past Louis and in to the living room to turn on the news. Already forgetting his dilemma. Louis follows Niall into the living room, sitting right next to him.

"Shh" Louis responds with a giggle and an eye roll.

-

"Cruising down the street in my '64" Niall sings, holding a bowl of cereal in his right hand and his spoon as a microphone in his left hand, walking around in circles in the living room with a plain grey T-shirt and black boxers. "Jocking the freaks, clockin' the dough"

Louis was sitting on the kitchen middle isle, dark purple shorts barley covering his bum and Niall's gray shirt hanging off of his shoulder as he eats crackers and cheese. Immune to Niall's Saturday morning tactics.

"Do you wanna go to the park today Ni?" Louis asks. Jumping off the counter and sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Yes." He responds, still walking in circles.

"'Mkay"

An hour later Louis and Niall find themselves sitting in the dog park, eating ice cream and people watching, which is what they usually do once a week.

But this time, Louis feels the spider bites again, but more than one.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay like here's the thing. I've been writing this gradually but than I moved, and then I was promised a laptop so I waited but my dad lied and now we're not friends anymore, and then I moved again, and then I transferred high schools, and I retook math and I'm failing it but I passed the last time so?? And like I wanted to write 50 pages so bad that was my goal but I want to start posting weekly or every two weeks because I now know what I want to do with this book and I already wrote like half of the next chapter and I wouldn't have posted if I had to get to 50 pages and I feel so bad for making you guys wait you don't deserve this now it's like a run on sentence and I'm rambling bc I feel guilty I'm sorry but Roswell is a good show it's the first show I binge watched on Netflix four years ago and I've been a new person since goodbye 
> 
> && IM MAKING UP PLACES OKAY I DONT KNOW THIS CITY I AM A CANADIAN

_"the world’s shadows mingle with our ownwe had forgotten them but they know usthey remember us as we always were”  
\- W.S. Merwin_

**_*LOUIS POV*_ **

It was hot. First thing I noticed once I woke up. It was hot and I was alone. After minutes that felt like seconds, I opened my eyes are looked up at my room ceiling. Plain, cold, lonely. I relate so hard. I could feel the gunk on my teeth from sleep, drool on the left side of my face, and the sweat pants I put on the night before found its way onto the floor, probably during the night. I huffed and turned my head towards the window.

It was Tuesday. I loved Tuesdays so much, strictly based off the fact that I, nor Niall had classes on Tuesdays. We had classes Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, Fridays, not Tuesdays. And another bonus fact to day was that it was raining. Pouring rain, like a shower faucet, or a thunderstorm, or a mixture of both. It's so beautiful. With another huff I push myself off the bed and walk into my bathroom, almost tripping on nothing along the way and nearly blinding my eyes with the lights I continue on my journey to wake up.

Seconds into looking at myself in the mirror I can clearly, as anyone would, see that my face is a mess. After quickly washing up, I walk into my closet and grab a black pullover and pick up my grey sweat pants that I dropped on the ground last night and put them on before walking out of my unkept room, the reminder tucked into my head to clean it this weekend being made silently.

My sock covered feet make a muffled patting sound on the tile as I make my way into the kitchen and take a bowel out of the cabinet and milk out of the fridge. With minor discussion I put Cinnamon Toast Crunch in the bowel and walk towards the living room, putting on the news as soon as my dry fingers grab ahold of the remote.

High of 20, low of 10. Nothing interesting seems to be on the news. Only talk about about the basic weather informing of a thunderstorm late tonight.

After being left alone to my thoughts and drinking the milk up from my cereal bowl, I place the bowl in the dishwasher before walking into my room to grab my phone and call Niall, it's only been maybe an hour but I miss my blonde friend. After the third ring Niall picks up.

" _Hello my sweet love how are you_ " is the first thing he says as he answers the phone

" _Where are you?_ " I ask. Getting straight to the point

" _At the market_ " is all he says, the sound of people chattering in the back confirming it.

" _Buy bread, cheese, pasta sauce and ice cream thank you_ " I say into the phone, my mouth full with dry cereal that I had hand grabbed from the box, but it's just Niall, he doesn't care.

" _Is that all wife?_ " He asks, a teasing tone making a slight appearance in his voice

" _Yes, goodbye husband_ " I say before ending the call and returning to the living room to continue watching the nothing of the news today.

 _"BREAKING NEWS: A vicious fight had just recently occurred just outside the Sundoomed bar Saturday evening at around 10:40pm. Ending the life of a young man by the name of Zain Maleek, or what the bystanders of the fight had told the local news" a picture of a young brown mans face was broadcasted next to the bleach blond lady's face, a smile casted on his lips "if anybody knows where Zain's body had been taken or the corpses whereabouts please call the police immediately, thank you"_ I sit silent as I watch the news, this type of stuff I've never seen happen so close to me in Manchester _._

With a bit of a shake in my legs and wild thoughts in my mind, I walk  into my bathroom to re brush my teeth and prepare to leave the house. With my phone, wallet, and keys in the my pockets, I place my black Chucks on my feet and exit the building, going for a morning jog to clear my head.

Although warm outside there is a slight drizzle of rain falling, so faint you can barley see the rain drops but you can feel the rain drops. I just love the rain.

With my headphones in and music blasting in my ears I go on a mission to walk towards the park for a bit. I've always loved walking around the park, the sight of the trees and people smiling always makes me feel as though the world isn't as bad as it's made out to be. Maybe it's just all in my head but the world could really use some positive thoughts about it. It is all we have you know.

Walking down the busy street of my apartment complex I get this weird sensation surrounding my entire body. The sensation of being watched. The sensation of being almost hunted if there's a perfect word to explain it.

Without trying to draw attention to myself I try to casually look around. I don't have the best of luck with many things, so I pray to all Gods that I don't fall or trip or something like that to catch the attention I'm trying to desperately to avoid. I cannot continue to feel this way. It's been almost two weeks since the feeling had started and at first I thought it was just my paranoia, but it's getting too much for me right now.

I know I'm just over exaggerating and it might be nothing but my anxiety acting up, this kind of thing only happens in movies and I don't know if you know this, but this isn't a movie. However sometimes in the midst of the night I feel like someone is just watching me, staring at me from afar while I sleep which is absurd I know but my mind plays tricks on me sometimes. Maybe it's just best if I let this feeling past, it's nothing, I know.

Finally making my way to the park I get distracted by the roar of a tinted windowed SUV driving down the empty street, before I find a seat on an empty park bench and decide to just watch. Watch a group of kids' mothers try and usher them into their car, the rain having picked up in the slightest. Owners running around with their dogs, carefree of the rain that is soon to be pouring. A faint rainbow making it's way into the grey sky, and people running around trying to get to their destination having now realizing that it's full on raining.

While I just sit there.

Soaking wet, silent, and watching the world around me go by seeming even more beautiful that it already is. I love taking walks on warm wet days like this because these are always the days where the world is more active. Where the only thing I have to worry about is if my phone is tucked away from the rain in my pocket and if I will catch a cold after this. Not about my assignment that's not due for a while and those spider bites I can feel behind me right now, but just the simple things that the naked eye will show you in a heartbeat.

The world right now would be such a beautiful painting. The greys, greens, purples and golds surrounding me as I sit and observe the city.

The rain starts pelting down, reminding me that I should probably get up and go home now before I get sick.

Speed walking home, I start to feel unease. Not the type of unease you get when you realize you have a test tomorrow, or left your phone on the table in the shop. But the type of unease that makes you want to run, makes you want to hide and mind your own business. Looking around the street in search of something beyond me I start to slowly feel those small spider bites.

I can feel someone watching me, not a second later the same SUV from earlier drive by, and if I've been counting correctly, it has driven by me five times since I left the house this morning.

Walking faster than I ever have walked before I make it almost home, walking past the dark alleyway a street away from my complex a low rumble emerges from the alley, a grown mixed with a hiss kind of.

I know I shouldn't do it, I know I shouldn't have gotten curious about what was in the alley. But things happen when you can't see over the beating rain, things happen when you fear the inevitable. If I could blame anything on anyone, I would blame this on my brain.

Taking a cautious step into the alleyway I immediately regret it when the black car that had been following me prior drives up right behind me. With my heart in my legs and my voice trapped in my lungs I immediately start running down towards the other exit in the alley, curiosity about what the sound was lost when my brain processed the fact I might never open my eyes after today.

When the walls closing in on me, the rain pouring heavily down onto my body, pulling my cloths down with weight but my legs refusing to give up as I almost reach the end of the alley before, in a flash, I'm yaked backwards by the hoodie, cutting off my oxygen supply and leave me choking and I fall to the floor and skid the side of my face into the pavement, leaving my forehead a bloody mess that should be throbbing in pain if it wasn't for the dilated pupils and blood red eyes.

"Why you running baby doll?" A deep slow raspy voice says, I try and move my eyes to see the rest of the man who is holding me captive in this alley way but my eyes can't vary from his, my body has fallen numb and my voice and been frightened mute. "Cats got your tongue? Hmm?" He asks, almost teasingly as if he knows I cannot respond.

Tears are streaming down my eyes at this point as I get shushed by my stranger "it's okay, as long as you do everything I say"

Is the last thing I hear before my eyes roll back into my head. I've passed out.

++

"Tommo" I feel a poke on my face "Louuuu" an exasperated voice says "Louis please wake up I'm lonely" is the last thing I hear before I force my eyes open and immediately see the ocean blue eyes of Niall staring back at me "you sleep long" is all he said before rolling his body on top of mine and laying his head on my chest. I'm on the couch and don't remember how I got there.

"What time is it?" I ask, sleep evident in my voice as I rub my eyes and run my right hand through Niall's hair.

"It's six, I got home an hour ago and you were sleeping on the couch" he says, voice muffled by my sweater

I try and rack my brain to remember how I got into the flat, but I can't remember. I must've been extremely tired after my walk for my to fall asleep so suddenly. Still running my hands through Niall's hair I turn my attention to the tv which is playing a new show than Niall is used to watching.

"What is this?" I ask

"Roswell" he replies before biting my sweater with his eyes trained on the first episode

"What is it about?" I ask, scratching his scalp a little because I know how to run my hands through hair, I hate it when my hair gets pulled.

"Aliens and stuff, very interesting" he mumbles around my sweater in his mouth.

And that's the end of that conversation as I watch Roswell with him.

After a couple hours of watching Roswell, I get up to go order food in since Niall or I won't cook at anytime today, humming the theme song I sit and wait for the pizza place to answer my phone as it rings. After ordering a medium Pepperoni and Donair pizza I go back to the living room to now lay down on Niall's chest who had taken my precious position and had paused the show, waiting for me with his arms open.

I love my Irish sunshine so much.

"I feel like this show will ruin my life" he mumbles into my hair "I'm already too attached and we're only on the fourth episode" he says while rubbing his hands up and down my back. I don't know how I would live without Niall in my life honestly.

"I feel like by season four everybody will have all been experiencing intercourse with each other but I think that's just me." I mumble into Niall's t-shirt, not even a minute later his whole body is shaking as he starts laughing so hard tears start to fall, causing me to frown. "What?" I ask, though it sounds more like a whine

"Who" he starts before laughing again, almost causing me to fall off his lap which I had startled as soon as he started laughing, the show paused because we can't miss anything "Wh-Who says in-intercourse?" He says before laughing again, making his face turn a bright red from lack of oxygen and tears to fall from his eyes. With my face turning a bright red I say

"It's the appropriate terminology Ni, the other words are naughty, I'm uncomfortable saying those types of things you know this" I whine into his neck when I lean down, he finally stopped laughing and is now experiencing the hiccups. Just as Niall hiccups for the fourth time our buzzer goes off, indicating our food is here.

Giving Niall my money he goes down to get the pizza while I get the plates and cups from the cupboard, and retrieving a blue velvet blanket from the hall closet so that we could cuddle warm.

"I have come with food" Niall announces as he places the plastic bag that contains ranch and honey garlic dipping sauce, 2 litre bottle of Dr. Pepper and the pizza on the table before before washing his hands in the kitchen sink, something I've done previously already.

"It's almost ten already," Niall starts, taking a slice of the Donair pizza and placing it on his plate along with the ranch dipping sauce that he had just claimed, I will still use it though I paid a good $0.20 for it, "the night is going on so fast." He says around the food in his mouth.

"This show is good Niall, of course it's going by fast" I say before taking a sip of my dr. Pepper. After Niall mumbles a simple 'true' we continue on with our show.

Unaware of the red eyes watching through our window.

+++

"Im going to make a go-fund-me to pay for my tuition because I don't think I could do this." Niall randomly says that next morning around a leftover slice of pizza, standing next to the kitchen island in front of the fridge in just a pair of black boxers since it got pretty hot last night and Niall and I both slept in his room, where we started watching dog videos on YouTube until we had passed out.

"Why are you this way?" I ask around a mouthful of cereal, it's just Niall.

"It's either that or become a stripper you pick because I googled how much a stripper makes a shift and that's some handsome money Louis." He says, and at this point, I know I cannot stop him from his decisions.

"We're a mess but it's okay" I mumble before drinking the rest of the milk in my bowl before placing it in the sink, I'll wash it later. "What are we doing today?" I ask sitting on the leather stool that occupies the island, my warm thighs sticking onto the seat, since I'm in short sleep shorts, there aren't any classes today because we both have the same physiology class and our teacher emailed us saying our class will continue next week. "Because I don't necessarily want to leave and we have no class today" I say as he hums

"I want to go for a walk, and then come back and watch Roswell" he says

"Or," I start "We can just stay home and watch Roswell" I state. I really don't feel comfortable leaving the house right now and I just don't know why. Luckily for me, Niall doesn't suspect anything and mumbles a true, before opening the window in the living room and bringing the blanket from the closet again

"Come cuddle me." He says as he lays down on the couch, after I made myself comfortable laying down on Niall's warm chest we start watching Roswell from episode 10 where we left off.

I'm feel safe, hearing Niall singing the theme song _"'I won't go! I won't sleep! I can't breaath, until you're resting here with me!' This is a good song Louis please google it for me"_ Feeling Niall's warm chest on the right side of my head and surrounded by familiar scents.

I am content, but I feel as though I'm only going to feel like this for a little while, and a small pang in my heart tells me that I'm scared. But I don't know of what

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story! I hope you guys like it and would comment good things!
> 
> (this is also on wattpad lol)


End file.
